A conventional oscillating skin care device, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,484,788, includes a replaceable brush assembly having inner and outer brush portions. The inner brush portion is oscillated at a selected frequency, while the outer brush portion remains fixed in position, with both brush portions having upper surfaces which terminate in a single plane.
Users must reposition the appliance frequently so that the upper surfaces of the brush portions contact the surface of the portion of the face being treated. This can be either difficult or inconvenient at times, so that the overall treatment of the facial area can be compromised.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a brushhead arrangement capable of effective treatment of the facial contours by adjusting to such contours.